Heretofore, prior art has taught devices for measuring out dosages or devices for injecting patients. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,011 to Wright; 3,875,979 to Hults; 3,610,241 to LeMarie; 4,248,225 to Moore; 3,833,030 to Waldbauer; and 4,252,159 to Maki, all teach a dosage metering and/or indicating device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,207 to Citrin; 4,173,225 to Newman; 3,720,211 to Kyrias; 4,178,928 to Tischlinger; and 4,085,748 to Boyer all teach an injection device. U.S. Pat. No. D 247,576 to Ekbert teaches a particular design for an injecting pistol.
The invention disclosed here does not resemble the artistic structure of Ekbert U.S. Pat. No. D 247,576.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,211 to Kyrias teaches an electrically driven solenoid actuated device for syringe injection into the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,225 to Newman teaches a spring-loaded syringe injection device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,207 to Citrin teaches a ratchet mechanism device to inject the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,748 to Boyer teaches a sliding plate injection system activated by a band member to inject the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,928 to Tischlinger teaches a spring-loaded injection system to inject the syringe. The present invention is unlike prior mechanisms whereas this invention incorporates a unique structure to tension the skin during the injection to ease pain, a unique cartridge loading system, and mechanism to provide a slight vacuum at insertion to determine if the needle is properly located.
Further, this invention differs from prior art in the field of dosage measuring devices, those being U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,030 to Waldbauer; 3,840,011 to Wright; 3,875,979 to Hults; 3,610,241 to LeMarie; 4,248,225 to Moore; and 4,252,159 to Maki in its structural and its functioning mode and the fact that the dosage measuring device is also an injection device.